1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transmission device and data receiving device together with a data transfer device and method resulting from the combination thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, limitations on increased speed for computers having a single processor type configuration have resulted in the recommendation of numerous types of computer systems with multi-processor type configurations.
In multi-processor systems, data communication is performed between processor modules. Operation of overall systems has been brought to a halt when communicating data due to errors in the data which indicate the processor address of the data transmission destination. Such data errors make it impossible to restore this destination address. This makes continued overall system operation impossible, even operation of the processors that are not related to data communication. Yet, the cessation of large scale systems, such as host servers, upon every occurrence of such aforementioned errors may present a severe obstacle to businesses.
In addition, because the cessation of system operation alone makes it impossible to discover the source of the error, it can also be the reason for repeated occurrences of the same error.